The cold-eyed murderess
by Aura Marie Black
Summary: Hace ya mucho tiempo que la paz nos había abandonado... Lo que quedaba hoy en día, era solo miseria. Algunos lograron huir. El resto de nosotros se quedó a luchar, pero nosotros... Jamás pensamos que el utilizaría sus mas valiosas armas contra nosotros, un misterioso y ágil caballero y una chica con increíbles habilidades para asesinar... la llaman "La asesina de ojos fríos" OC/AU
1. Prefacio

**Bueno bueno, hola aquí estoy de nuevo de vuelta a escribir, después de un arduo año escolar vuelvo con mis historias y haré todo lo posible por terminarlas, estaré actualizando luego, solo espero tener reviews, si hay reviews actualizo.**

**Pronto pondré el primer capitulo para ver si les gusta y espero todo su apoyo! **

**espero que sea de su agrado y sin mas los dejo con el prefacio de esta historia, espero sus reviews**

**¡nos leemos!**

* * *

**The cold-eyed murderess**

_Prefacio: "Pecado"_

_¿Cuanto estarían dispuestos a arriesgar por los seres a los que valoran?_

_ ¿Cuánto estarías dispuesto a soportar por tus amigos?_

_Y por ultimo… ¿Cuánto serías capaz de hacer? ¿Qué tan lejos te atreverías a llegar?_

Ya nada importaba para ella, no tenia dirección, no tenía amigos, no tenia familia. Pero, pensar que está donde está por culpa de lo que alguna vez tuvo ya era inútil, ya no había tiempo para arrepentirse de lo sucedido. Tomo su arma – Llena de sangre – del suelo y camino hacía su siguiente victima. La culpa ya no era algo que ella sintiera. Se había vuelto una persona muy fría, desde que había empezado con ese trabajo, ya no sentía nada en lo absoluto.

¿te unes, o no? — fue lo único que pronunció en ese momento echándole una mirada inexpresiva a su victima.

Aquella pequeña ardilla negó con la cabeza, con lágrimas en los ojos, lleno de temor y tristeza.

—Ya veo… — apretó con fuerza la espada que sostenía entre sus puños y en un solo movimiento le dio muerte a aquella alma torturada. Un corte en la yugular, algo sencillo, pues era un punto vital, su victima comenzó a desangrarse, lo cual para ella no era ni satisfactorio, ni lo contrario. Ella solo había hecho bien su trabajo.

Salió de aquel horrible lugar, en el que la sangre cubría las paredes y repartía su detestable aroma por el aire, rápidamente, sacó un fósforo de su bolsillo y prendió fuego a aquel lugar, que anteriormente había sido el hogar de alguna familia feliz.

—Lo mataste.

—No tuve opción. No quiso cooperar. — le respondió la chica de forma fría.

—Lo rumores corren, te estas volviendo popular, ¿sabes? — le comentó aquel personaje.

— ¿ah, si? — preguntó con ingenuidad la chica.

—La asesina de ojos fríos. Así es como te llaman.

La chica se volvió hacía su compañero. Lo contemplo con mirada seria por un momento, un erizo negro con rayas rojas en varias partes de su cuerpo, ojos carmesí y mirada seria; se apartó un mechón de cabello de la cara. — No es un mal nombre, Shadow. —finalizó con una sonrisa.

—TSK — Shadow la miró con una sonrisa. — nunca me esperé oír algo así salir de tu boca. Eres tan frívola cuando trabajas. aun que en verdad no eres así

La chica continuó caminando, haciendo su trabajo, como era debido, al igual que su compañero, Shadow.

El mal tenía la ayuda de una asesina experta esta vez, de Shadow, y un ejército de robots. Estaba logrando lo que quería, conquistar Mobius.

—Ya terminamos aquí. Vámonos. — dijo la chica muy seria. Shadow guardo su pistola en el bolsillo de su chaqueta y camino tras ella.

—Eggman quiere que vayamos a la base. Ya que has terminado, supongo que eso no es problema.

Ella negó con la cabeza. — me iré enseguida.


	2. La guerra saca lo peor de las personas

**_Ohhhh vaya... Enserio disculpen la tardanza, pero no se imaginan... escribí el capitulo 2 veces! no sé :s no me había gustado la primera vez así que tuve que borrarlo y hacerlo de nuevo u.u Pero bueno al fin aquí está terminado! ta da! Es un poco corto u.ú pensaba hacerlo más largo... pero ya qué. Feliz año nuevo, por cierto :3 y espero que disfruten mucho del cap x3 como ya se acerca mi cumple, creo que me haré un auto regalo y escribiré el cap mas hermoso de la historia jyrfglukdz xD ok no, pero lo intentaré._**

**_Sin más, los dejo con el capitulo._**

**_Disfruten! 3_**

* * *

_Capítulo 1: _

Despertó agitado, jadeando. De nuevo el mismo sueño que lo atormentaba cada noche desde aquel incidente, el incidente que había cambiado sus vidas. Se sentó en el suelo, alejándose del cuerpo aquellas sabanas en el piso que ahora eran su cama, junto con una pequeña almohada. Suspiró. Se sentía cansado y agobiado ante todo aquello que había vivido y tenía que seguir viviendo, se pasó una mano por la frente, sacándose aquellos mechones molestos de la cara. – ¿por qué? – Susurró con voz quebrada. Entonces cuando parecía estar al borde de la tristeza, esbozó una sonrisa, riendo a carcajadas, sin ninguna razón aparente…_ Dios, ¿Cómo es que todo se ha vuelto así? Es todo tan… irreal…_ Esa era la palabra: Irreal. Cada mañana al despertar, aún le parecía que era como una pesadilla, y que al despertar sus amigos iban a estar ahí sonrientes como lo era antes. Pero no, ya no era así, y posiblemente, jamás lo sería de nuevo. Todo era real.

Se levantó lentamente y tomó su chaqueta del suelo, pasándolo por encima de sus hombros hasta quedar abrigado con ella y caminó hasta la salida de aquella gran carpa, deslizando hacia un lado las telas que cubrían la entrada. La brisa fría lo recorrió por completo, haciendo que cada parte de su ser se estremeciera.

Lo primero que vio al salir de la carpa fue a un pequeño grupo de sus amigos sentados alrededor de una fogata comiendo algo de la poca comida que tenían, mientras otros muchos estaban realizando sus tareas diarias. Se acercó en silencio y se sentó en un tronco junto a la fogata donde estaban sus amigos, todos se quedaron mirándole.

– ¿Qué? – Preguntó con cierto grado de fastidio. – ¿Acaso tengo monos en la cara? – En el momento en que soltó aquella pregunta, todos dejaron de mirarle y continuaron en lo suyo.

–Creímos que te quedarías descansando hoy, Tails. – Murmuró una eriza rosada desde donde se encontraba.

– ¿eh? – Tails le lanzó una mirada despreocupada, mientras recibía el trozo de pan que una pequeña conejita le estaba extendiendo.

–Ayer volviste muy maltrecho. – Puntualizó la pequeña conejita.

Un gesto de desagrado se grabó en la cara del zorro.

–Podríamos encargarnos de las cosas por un día, Tails. – Comenzó a decir Amy.

–Pero no quiero. – Casi le interrumpió él. – Puedo hacerlo. No necesito descansar.

–Por Dios, Tails… ¡Sólo mírate! – Amy ya comenzaba a enfadarse. – Necesitas dormir, comer más y reponerte.

–Pero no podemos darnos esos lujos. –Dijo el en voz baja dándole una mordida al trozo de pan.

–No puedo creer en lo que te has convertido. Realmente antes no eras así. – Dijo ella mirándole con seriedad.

–Lo dices como si tu estuvieras contenta con esto… – Comenzó a decir Tails.

– ¡claro que no! – A Amy comenzaba a colmarle la paciencia. – ¡Pero al menos intento soportarlo! – Hizo una leve pausa, todo fue silencio durante ese tiempo.

Suspiro.

–A Sonic no le gustaría verte así.

– ¡Sonic está muerto! – El grito del zorro provocó que todos se exaltaran. – Sonic está muerto. – Repitió bajando la voz un poco. – No importa lo que él hubiera pensado, porque él está muerto. Me da igual todo eso. – Algo en su voz hizo que los demás se estremecieran, sonaba ronca, desganada, apagada. Sin vida. – Sonic está muerto… y yo… yo morí con él.

El ambiente se había tornado muy tenso desde que la eriza había mencionado a Sonic.

–Si Sonic estuviera aquí… – Tails hizo una pausa. –Nada de esto estaría sucediendo

–Tails para. – Amy sabía a donde se dirigía. Cada vez que mencionaban a Sonic él actuaba de esa manera… casi con ¿locura?

–Pero claro… yo no puedo ser como él. Nunca seré el héroe.

–Tails. – La voz de Amy sonaba severa pero con un leve tono d desesperación.

–Yo jamás lograré reparar todo esto…

– ¡Para!

–Solo soy un idiota que ni siquiera fue capaz de ayudarlo aquella ve…

En ese momento el sonido de una cachetada retumbó en el agonizante silencio. Tails se llevó una mano al rostro, suavemente, para tocar su mejilla, que estaba algo roja. Amy lo vio con mirada seria y severa antes de retirarse corriendo del lugar hasta su carpa. Durante aquel lapso de tiempo. Nadie dijo palabra alguna. Todos simplemente observaban algo impresionados y aterrados, todos sabían muy bien lo mal que se tornaban las cosas cuando mencionaban a Sonic.

–Gracias. – Tails se levantó suavemente con la mirada baja y dejo el trozo de pan sin terminar.

–Tails…– musitó Cream tomándole de la mano, a lo que él se volvió hacia ella con una leve sonrisa, aunque la muchacha logró notar aun así la chispa de tristeza en sus ojos. Soltó suavemente su mano y lo observó alejarse.

–Realmente nos ha cambiado a todos. – Escucho un murmullo tras de ella.

– ¿De qué hablas, Knuckles? –Preguntó la conejita.

–Ya sabes… – empezó él. – Esta guerra. –Hizo una pausa. –Espero que podamos volver ser como antes.

Dio un suspiro y borró aquella sínica sonrisa de su rostro. Caminó hasta la carpa de Amy, pero se detuvo justo en el momento en que puso su mano sobre la carpa. Quería disculparse. En realidad quería hacerlo, pero de nuevo ese sentimiento de cobardía lo echaba hacia atrás. Bajo la cabeza. Lleno de melancolía, sabía que todos aquellos sucesos lo habían cambiado y eso no le agradaba. Quería ser el mismo de antes. Quería que todo fuera como antes, pero obviamente eso no sucedería. Entre aquel silencio pudo oír los sollozos de la muchacha. Le dolía, y mucho.

A pesar de la actitud que Amy demostraba la mayoría del tiempo, ella estaba muy mal por la muerte de Sonic. Se había comportado como un idiota y lo sabía, solo era que cada vez que mencionaban a Sonic se ponía de esa forma. Violento, a la defensiva. Tal vez era simplemente la impotencia que sentía.

Sintió una horrible presión en su pecho, Amy estaba llorando. Y él ni siquiera tenía el valor para disculparse. Se llevó una mano al pecho y cerró los ojos con fuerza. Casi se le llenaron de lágrimas cuando intentó pronunciarlo. –Lo siento. – Su voz se oía ahogada. Casi sin querer salir. Obviamente ella no lo oyó. Fue más bien un susurró. Pero lo único que su orgullo le permitió.

Ya con eso sentía al menos que podía alejarse. Tenía que dejarla sola. Su presencia solo iba a hacer peor las cosas. Fue en ese momento cuando recordó todo lo sucedido en el día anterior y se limpió los ojos con el dorso de la mano, caminando a paso apresurado a una de las carpas.

* * *

*-* Espero les haya gustado X3 Les traigo pronto el proximo cap

¡Nos Leemos! 3


End file.
